Black Ears & Red Spears
by ChumSmash
Summary: A short story following Pyrrha and Blake as they celebrate their one-year anniversary.


**A good buddy of mine over on Reddit has been begging for a PyrrhaxBlake(He calls it Pussy Magnet) fic, and I needed to get in some practice in writing romantic scenes for HWBTL since I have ZERO real life experience, so I decided I would do this. I hope you enjoy it as much as he will!**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos woke up to the pleasant sound of her alarm _not _going off.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched out her limbs. It had been a long night of training with Jaune, and her body was still feeling it. She took in the peaceful silence of her dorm room as she rolled over to check her clock.

_8:57_

She jolted awake. She had slept in too late, and was now going to be late to class. Why hadn't her teammates woken her when it was time to go? She jumped out of bed and started to throw on her uniform. She had just begun to button her sweater when she noticed the note resting on her dresser. She snatched it up.

_I told the team to not wake you up this morning. Breakfast is waiting for you in the cafeteria. We'll take care of all your classes. Have fun on your special day._

_-Jaune_

_P.S. I picked out the CUTEST outfit for you! XOXO Nora_

Pyrrha smiled to herself. In her haste, she had forgotten what day it was. She grabbed a towel and headed for the showers. Along the way, she spotted a bottle cap on the hallway floor. She picked it up. If her suspicions were correct, it would come in handy.

The showers were completely empty. One benefit of everybody being in class was that there would actually be hot water in the showers. That usually took waking up two hours early to grab a spot first. She stripped out of her uniform and turned on the faucet. The warm water ran over her body, relaxing her tense muscles. Training had become especially rigorous lately. Jaune had learned quickly and was now pushing her limits as a fighter. She still beat him almost every time, but his fighting skills had become rather impressive. She had to actually use her semblance against him now.

She heard the sound of another shower springing to life. With every other student in class, there was no doubt in her mind who the occupant of that shower was. She grabbed the bottle cap, gauged the approximate location of the other person, and threw it across the room. Using her semblance to guide the projectile, she was rewarded by the sound of a startled yelp. She stifled a laugh as she finished up her shower. Wrapping her towel around her body, she headed back to her dorm.

She pulled out the outfit Nora had chosen for her. It was a simple, short-sleeved scarlet blouse with a low-cut v-neck. To go along with it was a white skirt with gold embroidered near the edges and a pair of tan gladiator sandals. She was glad that they had chosen to go with a more casual style. She hated dresses. Well, to be honest, she disliked wearing anything that wasn't her armor.

She grabbed the crown that normally held her hair up, but decided that she would let her hair down today. After all, she deserved it. She picked out a pair of vibrant green earrings to match her eyes. Grabbing a gift-wrapped present, she opened her door and headed across the hallway. Coming to a stop in front of Team RWBY's door, she knocked gently. The door opened to reveal her partner.

Pyrrha's breath hitched as she took in the sight of the figure in front of her. Bathed in the warm morning sunlight, she had never seen anything so beautiful. Dressed in a collared white shirt with a black sweater over top and black leggings, Pyrrha felt the butterflies in her stomach go into a frenzy. The girl met her gaze, her black hair swaying across her amber eyes.

"Hello Pyrrha," the girl said, a small smile on her lips.

"Hello Blake," Pyrrha said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

One year ago on this day, Pyrrha had awkwardly asked Blake to be her girlfriend. It was an unlikely union, as shown on the shocked faces of their teammates when they first broke the news. But Pyrrha knew there was no other person more right for her than Blake.

It had started innocently enough. They shared the same Agility &amp; Acrobatics class, and met up often to study and practice. Soon enough though, hands started to wander and sessions grew longer. Their studying became no longer confined to the walls of Beacon, and their interactions grew more intimate. They had shared their first kiss on the first day of winter during their first year. Three months later, she finally made it official.

They had no time to relish the moment, however. Teams RWBY and JNPR had foiled nefarious plots, slaughtered hundreds of Grimm, and dominated in the tournament. Then their second year came, and their classes and missions doubled. It was rare to get even a solid hour of time together. It had put a strain on their relationship. Blake was often testy and irritated, and Pyrrha tried everything she could to relieve her stress. Today, though, it was all about them.

Blake wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's neck and gave her a light kiss. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes, finding solace in the familiar. After a few long moments, they broke apart.

Pyrrha held the gift out in front of her. "I decided to get you something special. I had to pull a few strings to get it, but I think you'll like it."

Blake eagerly grabbed the present and tore off the wrapping paper. Her eyes widened as she read the title of the book in her hands. "Ninja's in Love 2: A Samurai's Heart? Pyrrha, this book doesn't come out for another month."

Pyrrha smiled. "I know. Check inside the front cover."

Blake opened the cover and pulled out two tickets. "Front row seats to a Flame Fatale concert? Pyrrha, I- I don't know how to thank you for this."

"It was no problem, really. You'd be surprised what being a four time national champion can get you," she said modestly.

Blake pulled her in for a quick hug. "I got you something too." She pulled a small box out of her pocket. "It's not as great as your gifts, but it's all I could afford," she said, rubbing her arm nervously.

Pyrrha took the box and opened it. Inside was an ornate bronze necklace with a brilliant green emerald set in the center. She slipped the necklace around her neck, and admired its beauty.

"Blake, it's wonderful." Blake looked up shyly and smiled. 'I honestly couldn't have asked for anything better." Pyrrha looked her partner. "Now why don't we head down to breakfast and start this amazing day?" she suggested.

"I think I'd like that." Blake said.

Pyrrha smiled and intertwined her fingers with Blake's. There was something so comforting about her hands. It was like visiting a small meadow you visited often as a child. With all the wrong going on in the world, it made Pyrrha glad that there was something _right_ in her life.

The two girls headed down the hallway, lost in their thoughts of one another.


End file.
